The End
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: The episode when Dean meets his future self in 2014


"Are you stoned?"

"Generally, yes" Cas replies

"The hell happened to you?"

"Life"

Silence

"So..."

Cas looks at Dean

"I guess you're no longer a virgin"

I haven't been a virgin in a while, you should know..."

"What?" asks Dean

"Nothing"

"Who was it?"

"It was...er...just some random girl"

Dean hears a car pull up and goes outside

"Look out" Dean shouts

2 hours later

Future Dean knocks on the door

"Cas"

Cas mouths 'I'm not here'

"Cas"

"He's not..."

"I know he is... (Sighs) fine" Future Dean says

Dean walks away

"You want to talk about it?" Dean asks

"About what?"

"The reason you're avoiding...well me"

"I'm not avoiding anyone" Cas replies

"Ok, I'll just go ask him"

Dean gets up

"Wait"

Dean sits back down

"It seems to me that we got closer"

"You could say that"

"It wasn't some random girl, was it?"

"No" Cas replies

"Humm, I'm a really good friend"

"I'm pretty sure that's not why you did it?"

"No?" Dean asks

"The interaction was more..."

"Romantic" Dean cuts him off

"Yea...I'm sorry I probably shouldn't be telling you about this"

"Cas I'm still me, I know how I feel"

"Guess it was just me then"

"How long have we been together" Dean asks

"A year, but were not together anymore"

"How come"

"I'll let you find out"

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with some..."

"You never cheated, you just broke up with me" Cas cuts him off

"I need to stick you two in a room and bang you're heads together"

"That doesn't seem like it would be productive" Cas replies

Dean rolls his eyes

"So it's nothing to do with Risa?"

"Risa...what about Risa?"

"Oh...Nothing" Dean replies

"Well, he is single now he can do what he likes"

"What happened?"

"I really wish I knew" replies Cas

The next day

"I'm glad we went with your plan...what's wrong?"

"What are you playing at?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm you remember, you and I both know you love Cas"

"I do" Future Dean replies

"Then why the hell would you break up with him?"

"It's a long story" He replies

"Listening" Dean replies

"He deserves better"

"You're damn right he does but, you two are made for each other"

"Maybe"

"No not maybe, 100%" Dean replies

Dean gets up

"Coffee?"

"Please" Future Dean replies

Dean and future Dean have their backs to each other

"You two are so..."

"So what?" asks future Dean

He gets up searching the room and then leaves

"There you are...was our conversation over"

Dean enters a room and future Dean follows

"Where you going...Cas"

They both turn towards the door and hear the sound of a key

"Dean, what the hell?"

"You two need to talk" Dean tells him

"Dean, seriously open the door"

"Cas remember what we talked about, well that time is now"

Future Dean looks at Cas

"Apparently you have a thing about locking people in rooms and banging their heads together" Cas replies

"Great, you're talking it's a start continue that way 'cause I'm not letting you out until you sort it out"

"This is ridiculous"

"Do I repulse you that much?" Cas asks

"What?

"Can't wait to get out of here"

"You know that's not true"

"Actually I don't. Because I thought we were good then all a sudden you tell me 'we're not working out'"

"It was for the best"

"How is that for the best?" Cas asks

"Cas, I know why the other Angels left and why you lost your powers...or rather they were taking from you"

"You know...why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" future Dean replies

"Maybe this was good for you. You were just looking for an excuse to break up with me"

"Are you kidding, I love you" future Dean says

"You've a funny way of showing it. And then I have to hear about your conquest from Chuck"

"Ok, first of all Chuck has a big mouth. Secondly those are rumours"

"They're not true" asks Cas

"None of it"

Dean mouths the words 'What about Risa'

"What about Risa?"

"Risa is...she has issues"

Dean nods in agreement

"So nothing happened"

The sound of kissing

"Finally" Dean says

Chuck walks past

"What was that?

"Nothing" replies Dean

"Have you seen...the other you?"

"Kitchen, I think"

"Who's in there?" Chuck asks

"No one"

Chuck puts a hand on the door knob

"Why is it locked?"

Zachariah pulls Dean back to the present

"I should have killed you when I had the chance"

"You're just mad because you're plan didn't work"

"Just say yes to Michael"

"No way" replies Dean

"Well, what are you going to do 'cause I've got you and I'm never letting you..."

Dean is standing on the side of a road in front of Cas

"Nice timing Cas"

"We had an appointment" Cas replies

"Don't ever change"

Dean dials Sam's number

The two of them talk for a while and then Dean hangs up.

"What?"

Dean gives Cas a peck on the cheek

"What was that for?" asks Cas

"I just don't want to waste anymore time"

Cas gives what Dean thinks is confused look

"I..."

Cas cuts him off with a kiss

"Wow"

"That's just kissing, imagine what else I could do" Cas tells him

"Take us to the motel"

"I was under the impression you didn't want me to do that"

"I'm making an exception" Dean replies

3 hours later

Sam walks over to Dean shaking him a wake not before giving Cas a don't move look

"Sam"

"I know we were going to meet but I called Bobby and he told me where you were"

"Sam, it's not what it looks like"

"Really, you're sticking with that story"

"Ok, it is what it looks like"

"Dean relax, I don't have a problem with it" Sam cuts him off

"You don't?"

"In fact I was going to say it's about time"

"You were?" ask Cas

"So, when you're ready maybe you can get up. We have some work to do"


End file.
